Will Happen
by mehek18
Summary: Summary- Edward was part of James coven, Alice is waiting for Edward to join the Cullen coven. How will Edward meet Bella? Would James let Edward go? Srry suck at summaries, sounds better than it sounds, 1st fan fic! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Edward was part of James coven, Alice is waiting for Edward to join the Cullen coven. How will Edward meet Bella? Would James let Edward go? Srry suck at summaries, sounds better than it sounds, 1st fan fic!

Alice POV

I had been with the Cullen coven since Rosalie joined but I knew there was another person missing who would have to join to complete this family. Carlisle all told us about Edward. How Carlisle changed, him but he left Edward for a few hours to attend other hospital patients, when he got back Edward had finished transforming and ran away. Carlisle tried to search for him everywhere but still couldn't find him.

Charlise had all Edward's mother's past down possession saved for Edward if he ever met again. However, he had lost the determination to find him.

Me on the other hand wouldn't give up looking for him. I knew from my visions I would be his sister and him my brother. The bond of sibling was there! But no one was helping besides Emmett who just went with be in order to find grizzly bears.

Once I started to look for visions of him in the future I knew I could find him. And I also got the idea of how he is to warm up Esme and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were fine; they would just get another brother to mess around with. Rosalie was a lost cause; nothing would make her happy besides Emmett, cars and clothes. Esme couldn't wait for Edward, he was supposed to be her first son in this vampire life. Carlisle was the most serene to hear about Edward. I knew he was worried about Edward since he changed him. Now it wouldn't be long he would join us. Hopefully.

(Back with James coven) EPOV

James was really irritating me. I did not want to kill humans that were innocent. I only hunted the monsters that were hurting other humans. I could read minds to know who deserved death. However, James wanted challenge and entertainment. Sometimes I would join but once I got close to my prey, I knew I couldn't kill it.

Victoria was just pain in the butt. All she thought was getting laid with James and tried to make a move on me to get him jealous, it would have worked if I showed interest which I never did. Laurent would play the leader just to grow his ego for himself.

I wouldn't admit it out loud but I hated this life, all I remember is my human memory of my mom and her death,, how a doctor had changed me but left me. I was scared and just kept running. I heard all kinds of voices and I started killing any person in front of me. After discovering James after many centuries I learned about the Volturi and other gifts of Vampires. Apparently, I could read thoughts and James was a tracker who can catch anyone. Sometimes I would wish I died with my mother. I couldn't help but be mad at the doctor who _saved_ me. I wanted to go and find him, just kill him for cursing me at the eternity of darkness. But at the same time I was scared to find him. What whould happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Will Happen Chapter 2

Alice POV

I could see Edward refusing to drink human blood! This is good. I couldn't wait to tell Carlisle this. Yes Edward is defiantly a Cullen. I was having visions of Edward running alone to hunt on animals away from other members of his coven. This James was a wrong character.

"Jasper.." I saw my husband walking to me. "guess what? Edward is hunting on animals isn't that good!"

Jasper's face changed to frown. "Alice, you need to stop looking in his future, I don't want you to expect him to be one of us when he doen't even know us."

I could feel my anger rise, why can't they be like me? Why are they against the future? It will happen! "Jasper! He will join, I know he will! I can't believe your siding with Rosalie!"

I saw Jasper wince. "I'm not! I would never be against you. But I don't want to see your expectations to break if we do find him and he won't join. I joined with you Alice, Edward might not want to stay because he won't have a reason to. I found hope with you, that's why I changed for better but Edward might just continue as he is."

I shook my head. "Then why did he choose to hunt on animals? Why do I see him leave his coven?" I refused to hear his answer and left to talk to Esme.

Esme was sitting on the stairs with her colors spread out. She had been trying to decide if she should paint her room a new color. The other renovating projects she had were already done. It was funny how Esme came up to keep herself busy.

"I think you should draw something instead of painting your room mom." I suggested while walking up to her. I knew Esme loved it when her kids called her mom. It was something we all started calling after all of us were ready to accept her with the word. I was the first who called her the minute I saw her. I couldn't remember my human mom but Esme I would see in my visions was no different.

Esme smiled warmly at me, "I heard what Jasper said, I am sorry honey but he is right, what if he doesn't join us, it's not right to expect something from someone we never met. Edward should make the choice of himself to join."

I wanted to snap at her too but I know I couldn't. I respected her too much. "Please mom, please believe me, I know he will join. His mind is very confused but his decisions are toward rebellion. He will join because he's not happy there."

"what makes you think, he will be happy here? As much as I heard from you, the only thing I know is that he was changed in a young age, and he is alone. Ofcourse he's unhappy because he doesn't have a mate or anyone in this world. And I don't want to believe he will stay as member here when im not sure. I don't want to get hurt either sweetheart please be careful.." mom pleaded.

I turned my head and nodded while heading back to my room, no matter how much that pained me I knew they all were right. But I didn't realize how serious I really do believe Edward will join. It was now impossible to see otherwise.

Jasper POV

I was playing video games with Emmett, a way to forget my wife's pained expression, I knew she needed to hear it but it still hurt me feeling the pain she felt. Even mom was hurt by my words but she admitted it was true. If Edward hurt anyone in this family I would beat him up knowing it was not his fault. No one will hurt this family!

"hey man what's up, I feel so much anger I feel like breaking the sofa." Emmett had paused the game and was at the edge of growl.

I hadn't realized I passed my anger toward him. I sent calm waves toward him. "sorry, I was just thinking how much it would hurt mom or Alice if Edward did join but didn't stay. Somehow they both are already attached to him through only the visions."

"Cool it Jazz, I get where your coming from. Alice was telling me yesterday of how Edward saved a girl and killed a rapist to drink. Edward wouldn't hurt Alice or mom!"

I stared at Emmett as if he lost his mind. "Emmett! I didn't mean physically hurt but by feelings!"

Emmett just kept staring, I just shook my head and went back to the game. I knew if I said anything insulting he would tell mom and get me in trouble. The big baby!

Edward POV

I was running through the forest, just feeling the wind take my mind away from the pain I felt. James had found another entertaining human to kill, I hated to see him die. The man was honest worker, he went to get a doll from the shop to surprise his daughter on her birthday but James caught his scent.

I told James not to kill him but he just got mad at me. This was the last straw, I won't be hunting with him no more. I'll tell him I'm hunting on animals, I don't care what he thinks or does. Anyways we're not bonded, he just kept me for my power. I knew that was the only thing. He would hide this fact but I caught it long time ago. I wanted to leave him so bad but I was scared of loneliness. What would I find in this world except aloneness but the least I could do is not hunt on humans. No matter how wrong they are.


	3. Chapter 3

Will Happen Chapter 3

Alice POV

I just had a vision of Charisle telling everyone we're moving, we can't stay in one place too long. Jasper was sitting on the computer doing research in music as punishment. Him and Emmett broke the window and the couches while wrestleing in the house. Mom hates it when those two fight, specially inside the house.

"baby why do girls have nail polish of millions of colors?" I could hear Emmett asking Rose downstairs, I held back my laugh. Mom made him study about cosmetics.

"Emmett just do your research, you know you can't have anyone help you." Mom's voice ordered him from the living room.

Emmett grumbled in return.

I went to join mom downstairs in the living room. "honey when is your dad coming from the hospital."

I focused on my visions, I watch as he got in the car and raced away. "he'll be here in about ten minutes."

Mom smiled in return.

Right on time charisle entered the house with his doctor's bag in one hand and coat in one. Mom got up to greet him while I settled to wait.

"hi darling, how was your day?" charilse questioned mom while I walked over to hug him too.

He smiled and open his arms, "and how are you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine! Dad" I grinned. I knew mom will rat out Emmett and Jasper.

"yes she's fine but her husband and his brother are both, on the internet doing research about things they dislike as a result of fighting and breaking furniture in the house." Mom was trying to keep a serious face but charisle saw through it like me.

"well I'll have a talk with those two very soon." Charilse winked at me while I suppressed a giggle. "anyway I have to announce something so how about we have a family meeting."

Both me and mom nodded and headed for the kitchen to sit because the couches were broken to sit everyone in.

Rosalie POV

I walked over to the kitchen while Emmy was hung his head, walking behind me. Jasper was the same as Emmy.

Charisle was siting on the chair. I still hadn't called him dad but I recently started to call Esme mom. I just couldn't call him dad when he was better than my own father in some way but I guess I wasn't still ready leave some part of my human life.

Charisle smiled and came in hugged me as he always does after work. "Hi sweety." I smiled in return and sat down.

Charisle sat on the far side. "now I have an announcement, we're moving in about 2 weeks or less. The patients in the hospital are starting to notice and I believe all of you have graduated also this year, so how about you all decide together where you want to move and I can send in my application as a doctor." He looked at everyone around the table.

"I was going to mention the same thing, I think we should go to south America, for a change in lands." Jasper suggested.

Eww. South America? No way! "no I want to move somewhere in the california, its beautiful there." And a lot of shops!

"let's move somewhere North where there are a lot of bears!" Emmett suddenly got animated.

"well Alice, and Esme, you two are the only one that stayed quiet, how about you both tell me where you think is good." Charisle pointedly ignored rest of us.

"well I think lets move to Portland, its beautiful, new, the normal weather, and many bears too." Esme smiled at all of us. I liked it and Emmy would too. Besides the southern Jasper!

"I like that suggestion, what about you Alice?" Charisle turned to little pixie.

"I think North Dakota." Everyone looked at her as if she was kidding.

"why?" my voice came out more sharper than meaning too. Her face turned guilty and I knew now why. "Because of Edward.." I hissed in frustration. When is she going to give up.

Charisle put a hand on my shoulder, "calm down, Alice as much as I admire your future visions of Edward, we have to think of everyone's benefit right now. If no one is happy about moving there, we won't."

Alice gave her most her breaking puppy look, and moved her eyes to the floor, no one ignored that look, it was the most saddest thing any one had ever seen. "I was only suggesting." She said in a quiet voice. Mom quickly moved to her side to hug her while Jasper sent calm waves toward her.

"don't be sad Alice, I'll come with you to hunt in North Dakota, maybe we could find him," Emmett had also moved toward her.

I suddenly regretted my words, it's not her fault she wants to fulfill her happy future.

"yeah I'll come too, then I can shop somewhere new." I walked over to hug her. She smiled and hugged me back with ten times the energy.

Charisle was smiling. "so its settled we're all moving to Portland, somewhere south in the country where Jasper will also be comfortable too. And we'll all come to hunt sometime in North Dakota as a family when there are sunny days."

Everyone smiled and nodded. "well off you go, we should start packing soon, I have applications to sent out and moving arrangements to begin." Charilse announced while leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Will Happen Chapter 4

One Month Later

Edward POV

"Let's go to California James, there are many humans just walking around" Victoria whined to James while grabbing my hand.

I pushed her away and started to walk ahead, I didn't want to hunt. I already hunted at night on animals.

"you guys go ahead to where you want to go, I'll go to North Dakota, there aren't many humans and I want to search the area." I wanted to hear some music; I remember listening to the music in the fifties in human minds. I used to play the piano when I was little. Maybe I could go to some store but I had to lose James or else he will just hunt them.

"Search the area?' James was getting suspicious

I knew centuries of practice with lying. I looked him in the eye, "yeah you mind? Why do you care? You don't own me you know." What the hell was his problem!

"Hey man no reason," Laurent jumped in quickly. "Let's just go"

"Yeah, we'll come to North Dakota after we hunted." James smirked at the thought of tracking me.

I rolled my eyes and started running toward North. This was getting ridiculous; one of these days, I'll just kill that piece of creature. My mind reading will come in handy then. I smirked at my thoughts.

Esme POV

Alice had finally got Carlisle to take couple of days off of the Hospital for a trip to North Dakota we promised her.

In one hand I was looking forward for a family hunt trip but at the same time I was anxious of meeting Edward. I wanted to meet him, yet I didn't. What if he said or did something that will hurt Alice, Carlisle or me? I shuddered at the thought.

At that moment Jasper appeared, he gave me a frown, "mom you okay, your emotions are calm."

I smiled at my son; he was the hardest to brake for emotions himself. His past of battles pushed him to hard corners where he hid himself. I remember I sobbed uncontrollably when he called me mom. Since he started to help calm my emotions when I'm working made him immune to my emotions just as strong as Alice.

"I'm okay, I'm just thinking about worst possibilities that could happen after meeting Edward." I forced my smile at the end.

Jasper sent calm emotions toward me. "it's going to be okay mom, I won't let Edward hurt anyone." His voice turned stern.

I smiled at my caring son. " with you I have nothing to worried about." I hugged feeling him relax too.

Edward POV

I reached North Dakota, I wanted to go inside the music I been standing outside of for two hours. I was worried about killing humans. I did already hunt but still. I was just standing when a girl noticed me inside.

She came walking outside toward me. _Ohh hot guy..i knew he was starring at me maybe I could makes this easier on him and go to him. _

Her thoughts were so off. We were attracted to our prey. I gave her the most intimidated glare that existed.

She turned around just as fast. _Oh my gosh, he looked like he wanted to kill me. Maybe he was some hot pysco killer? Well if he isn't coming inside then I'll just call the cops to get him away. If he's not interested why should I suffer his loss._

Well that just made things harder for me.

A/N :: I will update every new chapter every day. And srry for the small chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Will Happen Chapter 5

Edward POV

I decided to enter the store. Once the human scent hit me I stopped breathing. The girl who was walking up to me outside just starred at me while thinking about getting my attention by asking for help. I just ignored her and went to the nearest CD stack.

I touched Beethoven and some old song CDs. If I could cried, I would have. These reminded me of my mom.

Flashback

_"Edward come here, and help me with the dishes." My mom Elizabeth was dancing while brooming on the kitchen floor. _

_I came unwillingly, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her dancing, it made me laugh so hard. I had never seen her dance but with a broom, it was a funny sight._

_"Are you laughing at me Edward Anthony Masen?" my mom was trying to sound mad but failing miserably to hide her humor. _

_"No, of course not!" I smirked at her._

_"You come here; you are going to learn to dance today. When you meet a lady of your dreams you should know your way around the floor." She stated with mischief in her eyes._

_I gapped at her, shaking my head I stepped back, "I am never going to meet a lady to learn all that. No, I am perfectly fine watching you." _

_"Edward this is my order, come here." She dropped her broom, standing with one arm open and one hand on the side of her hip._

_I sighed; she knew I couldn't ignore orders. I pleaded with my eyes while walking slowly to her._

_She ignored my plea, and started to put her arm around my neck and dragged my arm to rest at her hip. "Now follow my steps and move with the music."_

_"Mom I can't do this..." I complained while watching her steps._

_"I can silly, it's all in the leading…" she smiled back._

_After a few minutes, I got the hang of the steps and went faster. Before I knew it, I was swaying my mom all around the kitchen and humming the tones to the music in the background. While my mom laughed and smiled at my movements._

_"Well, what do we have here, is someone else dancing with my wife?" I heard my dad's voice by the kitchen door. _

_"Oh yes, and dancing better than my husband I might add." My mom smirked while laughing; she encouraged me to continue dancing by stepping faster to the beat. _

_I stopped dancing when I heard a snap from the camera. My dad had taken a picture on both of us dancing._

_"Now I will keep this picture and add another picture of me and your wife dancing. I'll let her decide who is a better dancer, seeing as my wife there is completely biased." My dad smiled back, but I could sense his proud pride. _

_"Oh you wait and see, if she's a smart woman, she will definitely agree with me." My mom said with a smug smile._

_"Oh we'll see…." My dad said. I dropped my mom's hands and ran to steal the picture._

_"No we won't…I won't have myself embarrassed thank you very much." I took the picture and hid it away while my parents protested and laughed._

Flashback end

I wish I could cry, tears would come flying down, just to make me believe this is all a nightmare. I was not a creature from the horror novels.

I left the cds stand and left the store. Once I was out from the human sight, I ran away to deep forest but I stopped when something hit my forehead.

Alice POV

"Everyone, how about we all play some baseball instead of hunting. We all hunted yesterday and I already checked the weather, I know a perfect spot too." I told everyone in the hotel room.

I knew Jasper was feeling my emotions. I was so excited. I had a vision of Edward running to a forest we had recently hunted in. we could play baseball and Edward would come. We would finally meet after centuries. I just had to convince every into going or else we could miss our only chance. If I tell them Rosalie would throw a fit.

"But I wanted to go to shopping Alice!" Rosalie protested.

"Its raining Rosalie, we can't go anyway, might as well have fun." I answered with a smug. My plan was too perfect.

"why are you so happy all of a sudden?" jasper asked suspiciously.

"its been soo long baby since all of us played ball, I think this is a perfect opportunity and even Charlisle is free now to play over night!." I started jumping up and down at the thought of Charlisle meeting Edward finally!

"I think it's a wonderful idea. It has really been too long." Mom joined in with me.

Charlisle spoke up, "I think this is a wonderful plan, I could get even with Emmett."

Rose and I laughed at the memory of Emmett out running Charlisle. No one had ever done that before.

"ha! You wish, You are sooo going down." Emmett boomed.

Charlisle rolled his eyes. "you just wait Emmett."

**Forwarded to the forest**

We were all setting up bases when I saw Edward come from the north, "Emmett set the base of batting in the south!" I yelled toward him.

He gave me a questioning frown, "but that leads to deeper in the forest, we won't be able to find the ball afterwords."

"yes we will." I said in confidence, he just shrugged but did as told.

"okay are we all ready?" mom called from the center.

"wait shouldn't we move the batting to the other side, the ball will fly in the forest." Charlisle called from his base.

I just shook my head and signaled to mom to begin the game.

I threw the ball first, letting it fly off to Emmett, I knew he would hit hard and make a straight homerun.

Edward POV

A ball hit my forehead, hard. If I were human, I would die. I holded the ball while starring at it when I heard a boomed voice yell "HOME RUN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Will Happen Chapter 6

Edward POV

I followed where the voice came from; the forest came to end where I saw other vampires. All in a straight line.

There was a little pixie like figure standing with a big grin while everyone else was in a shock state.

_Oh, we have been waiting for you..._ the pixie girl thought

_Alice__ knew this was going to happen _a blonde figure by her was in rage

_All right, another person who can play with us, maybe Charlisle will let him play with us. As long as he is not starring at my baby. _ A muscular man suddenly turned to a tall, thin blonde girl.

_I can't believe Alice didn't warn us. I will kill her!!! _The blonde girl was at the verge of growl.

_Soo young…_A heart shape face, with light brown hair gave me a warm smile.

I stopped listening to all thoughts when a figure appeared in front of me. The same man I wanted to meet. The same man whom I never wanted to see. He was standing in front of me, the man who had changed me to a permanent night creature.

Charlisle POV

I saw my empathy son, in rage and my oldest daughter angry, while her boyfriend and my youngest daughter were actually happy. My wife was speechless.

I saw the man in front of me or in my case a child, who would have died in the hospital of Chicago if it weren't for his mother.

_I wonder how he's been. His eyes aren't green as I remembered but not crimson red either._

"I haven't been well, since I changed to this life! How could you give me this life and just leave? What about my mother? Why did you do this?" Edward screamed in rage. I noticed my family reaction wasn't too kind either. However, one thing caught me...

"He can read my mind" I spoke out load to my family; mostly to keep them calm long enough to explain to Edward.

"Yes I can but I can't understand why did you do this? You know what's it like to be alone for centuries, nothing but in memory of your dead parents. Watching the weather and days change but you stay the same. I wish I were dead. I wish I had my parents. I WANT MY OLD LIFE BACK!" he was screaming back but I could sense the need for sobs he was holding on too. Obviously, this life wasn't easy for him.

Edward laughed humorlessly. "It wasn't even a LIFE!"

I reached out toward him but he moved his steps back. "Don't, don't touch me, your worser than god himself. At least he takes away life by giving death but you took away my death! Just answer me this …why?"

Before I could answer, I heard him hiss and look at Alice.

Edward POV

I wanted to hit him, I just wanted my answers. All his kids were taking his side and hissing furiously from mind but only one was giving me a look of sympathy, which was from the looks of it was his mate.

I ignored their minds and asked for my answers when suddenly it was as if I was watching a scene from a movie. I saw James decide to come after me. He would be here in five minutes.

I hissed in frustration, I was so close to my answers when James had to come and ruin it. I had to leave or else James would fight. That would just delay my answers. In addition, from the looks of it this coven was closely tide together.

I looked at the pixie that was starring at me with horrific eyes. She was the one who had shown me the vision.

"You're a ...you can see the future." I demanded blankly. She nodded but turned to the forest where James, his mate and Laurent walking from.

_What is he doing...?_ Laurent

_Who are these people? _James

_God I wish we could have shopped more. _Victoria

All three came by my side. While I starred at them. "What are you doing here James?" I demanded fuming. How dare he track me!

"I could ask you the same thing, who are these people?" James smirked_ their eyes are different and the tiny girl looks feisty….but seems familiar too._

I hissed in defense, "They are vampires too!" I don't know why I felt offensive when he thought about the future watcher but I could sense he was thinking toward attacking.

"Ohh" Laurent spoke up to take his lead on ego. I resisted urging to roll my eyes.

"Yes, we are all vampires, but we only hunt on animals. And this is my family." The man who made me this way said with a strong authority.

He went and introduced himself as Charlisle and continued to call out each one of member's names of his coven.

_Edward you better take your coven out of here, if even one of us is harmed we all will kill you. _The blonde name Jasper spoke in his mind.

I didn't reply I just turned to James "let's go." I commanded.

"Why" he challenged back

"I am going." I stated and walked away.

"We are in peace, leave our family alone." Charlisle said

"Yeah if you value yours." Emmett spoke. I smirked at his words that are the same as his thoughts.

Laurent and Victoria started to walk back to me.

_I don't want to start a fight. This James will just get killed. Ohh well. _Laurent thoughts was careless

_Edward, come to Hotel of North Dakota room number 145, we all will be waiting for you. Come after midnight and tomorrow is sunny, that will leave James no way to come after you…. _ Alice thoughts messaged me. This would be a perfect time to get my answers. I looked to the ground then back up hoping she would get the message.

_Good…_ Alice finished.

Once I moved out of hearing range, James came after me "hey, what were they thinking?"

"They were thinking about attacking you." I lied, but only half. Emmett and Jasper were the only ones thinking that.

"Why?"

"They thought you were threatening them. They all are mated." That was true.

James only nodded and went ahead toward Victoria.

"What is your problem James, why do you follow me?" I am sick of his games. "I am not like Victoria that will play with you and you know that, you know what I was only with you for convinces which I think that ended." I stated while looking him in the eye.

He just smirked, "it's your choice Edward, your right, and we only kept you for convenient too. Moreover, I can see it in your eyes that are not too red. You have been hunting on animals now days. That is not for us man. We are made to drink humans only."

"You would be I am not" I clenched my teeth.

"Well suit yourself. I wonder what the volturi would think about you hunting on animals." He smirked.

I smiled back fearlessly. "Like I would care, how about you go to the volturi and ask." I smirked back. He thought he had me but we both knew he couldn't do anything about me hunting on animals. Since even Charlisle, family does it.

And even he knew, I wasn't scared of death, just myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Will Happen Chapter 7

Alice POV

"I can't believe you Alice, how could you not warn us about this. You know they were going to fight." Jasper was fuming.

Rosalie hissed at me. Emmett holded her back.

"Yeah the other blonde guy was definitely in for attack. And I was ready!" Emmett added his two cent.

"But I knew they wouldn't I would have seen that. Anyway, Edward now has left James. It was a perfect way to push Edward to the right direction." I said quickly

"You mean to us. You know how dangerous that would have been." Rosalie glared back. "And did you see the way he screamed at Carlisle! He dosen't even know what really happened. He's the one who ran way!"

"ROSALIE" Carlisle spoke up for the first time. "Don't you dare blame Edward for his reaction. The reason you didn't runaway once you were in this life was because of loneliness. The same goes for Edward but in this case, he didn't have a choice. He had to go alone. We all know when the transformation happens, its disorienting at the beginning. He had no idea what was going on. That much showed in his eyes." He became quiet.

Mom rubbed his back, his outburst was obviously something no one had seen before other than her.

Mom turned to Jasper, "what about you honey, did you pick up any reaction from Edward.

Jasper suddenly turned guilty, I narrowed my eyes at him. He sighed, "Alice was right about one thing. He wasn't going to attack; he actually took James away from the field, once I threatened him."

"What do you mean by threatened him?" Mom narrowed his eyes too.

Jasper hung his head to the ground. "Well actually I told him he and his coven better not harm as and leave before we kill everyone."

I glared at him. "I already told you he didn't come here to fight!"

"I know that but James was!" Jasper snapped back.

I was about to respond when mom raised her arm, "okay enough, I asked what was he feeling Jasper, than we will get back to the feeling we have of your action."

Jasper winced at the warning. "I felt depression, despair, and immense sorrow with a mix of anger and rage. Especially when he talked about his mom, the pain got stronger. His memories are obviously sharper of human life."

Carlisle nodded. "His mother loved him more than her own life."

"Poor thing" mom shook her head sadly.

"I told him to meet us at the hotel tonight. James won't be able to find him tomorrow since it's sunny. And we could spend all night with him." I got excited just the thought of that.

"When did you tell him? I didn't hear you tell him?" Emmett gave me a frown.

"Emmett he can read my mind!" it's not that hard to figure out.

"I thought you said you told him not wrote him!" Emmett snapped causing us all to give him a frown. Rose hit his head.

Jasper just shook his head and walked to me. "Honey, your not mad at me are you, I felt James getting ready to fight. I didn't want a fight to break." He gave such a sweet caring smile I couldn't be mad at him. I hugged him tight.

"Okay, let's all go. And we both will be talking to Jasper, Rosalie and you." Carlisle pointed to me.

I looked at him with my magic pleading face that had him back track his words. "Okay maybe only Rosalie and Jasper but you shouldn't have lied, I'll let it slip since you had your heart in the right place."

I smiled and went to hug him. "I thought we don't have hearts!" trust Emmett to ruin the moment.

"Hey Emmett honey, why don't you and Jasper go hunt for bears. We'll take the girls with us." Mom clued Jasper in as distraction.

He nodded and Emmett jumped with joy following after.

"But, NO FIGHTING!" Carlisle yelled back, while all three of us held back our laugh.

A/N : okay I knw I spell Carlisle spellings wrong but now I corrected okay. And yeah beta would help but I dnt knw how to use it. Im still new to fanfic.

I knw this is a short chapter, im srry, but now my school has started but I'll try my best to come up with longer chapters.

And my promise is still intact, I will post a new chapter each day.

Hope you guys like it soo far. Luv u all who read, review, visit and add. Thx so much.!


	8. Chapter 8

Will Happen Chapter 8

Edward POV

I decided to run around while waiting for night to reach. James had gone with Victoria and Laurent.

I don't know why I left them, but now that I did, I keep telling myself it was for the best. James was being too controlled, but I kept asking the question to me. Now what? Maybe I could mate with someone, but I needed to meet that girl who caught my eye, who could spend eternity with me. However, I couldn't give my life to another creature. I was too much of a monster for anyone.

I turned my thoughts to Carlisle, no matter how much I screamed he didn't say a word. I thought the first time I would meet him, I would just kill him. Just run and chase him to real death. However, he didn't so much as get mad about me yelling instead was trying to be sympathetic. Usually it's so easy to find the negative thoughts behind any mind. However, I couldn't find anything negative in his thoughts. However, he could be hiding his intentions like James used to do

I will find out tonight.

Alice POV

Rose wouldn't speak to me, apparently mom grounded her for rude comments on Edward. Jasper was in his room, doing more interest research for dad's patients to pastime. Emmett went hunting for bears alone when Jasper was "too boring" to hunt with.

Carlisle was in his room just reading a big old book.

"do you see anything honey." Mom came to my room. I was waiting for her to come.

"I see Edward just running around, no specific place." I went in to visions again. _Edward drinking from a mountain lion._

"and now he's hunting for mountain lions."

My mom smiled. "you know what I noticed from his actions?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"when James was about to approach you, before Jasper, Edward is the one who reacted!"

I smiled in realization

"looks like your right about him joining us. His instincts go after protecting us." My mom looked thoughtful while I looked like I won a million dollars.

_I knew it, I knew it_! I kept repeating this in my head.

"what concerns me, is his action toward your dad. You don't see Edward attacking him, do you?" she looked at me.

"No mom, no way. He wasn't feeling to fight. Just seeing dad brought back past memories for him I guess. Even tonight I see him talking, well yelling again, but calming down too."

My mom nodded to me "I just wish he would give Carlisle a chance to explain the situation. What happened was no one's fault." I smiled to her reassuringly.

I just saw a vision of Edward meeting someone during his hunt.

Edward POV

I decided to hunt for a mountain lion. They were easier to find and tasted closer to humans. I caught the smell and ran to it when I heard a huge roar!

I drunk the lion dry and ran after the sound. I started running slow when I heard someone's thoughts.

_Oh come on it is the best you got?_


	9. Chapter 9

Will Happen Chapter 9

Edward POV

I could feel myself frowning at the site I saw. Emmett, I think is his name, was fighting with the bear. I know I shouldn't watch or care, but I felt entertained. Whenever Emmett had a chance to kill the bear, he just provoked it to fight more. After ten to fifteen minutes he finally finished the bear.

"so why did you take so long to kill the bear?" I decided to voice my curiosity. I am a nosy person. Mind reading did that to me. Suddenly he took notice of me, sitting on the rock.

_How did he get here?_

"by running." I answered absently.

_Oh, mind reader... weird_ I rolled my eyes.

"why are you here?"

"I was hunting when I heard the bear noise."

_So he was watching me?_

"yes" I answered.

"so can you read the mind of animals too."

I couldn't believe he just asked me that! I just started laughing. I laugh so hard that I fell of the rock.

Emmett started to get mad, he took the rock and tried to throw it at me. I moved away last minute when I read his move.

"cheater" he muttered while shaking his head. I chuckled more. "hey you want to wrestle?" he asked suddenly.

I raised my eyebrows. "what is wrestle?"

He looked me like I was a ghost. "are you serious?" in his mind he thought about two people fighting.

"why do they call it wrestling?" I asked.

His mouth dropped open. "Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

His sarcasm made me gnashing my teeth. I turned myself around ready to attack. "let's wrestle" I announced.

A huge grin appeared on his face. Both of us started to fight. He was the strongest vampire I had ever fought with, however, because I could see his moves in advance, I knew I will beat him.

At the end I smirked winning.

_Oh no he didn't beat ME! _ "rematch" he demanded like a child.

I grinned as I got ready to fight once again. I don't know how long I had been fighting when suddenly Emmett froze. I saw in his mind, Rosalie, throwing shoes at him. I frowned at him.

_Rose is going to kill me, I promised I would take her shopping. _

He started running. I ran with him. "is Rosalie your mate?"

He nodded while still running. "want to race?" Emmett smirked at me.

I returned the smirk. "your on." I felt like a child, playing for every little thing. I just realized, I hadn't had this much fun in my entire living years. Playing with James would only end up killing innocent human, but with Emmett it's playing around for fun.

Emmett POV

Man, Rose will kill me, the last time I forgot to take her shopping she threw her high heels at me. I felt my cellphone vibrate. Edward frowned again. I shook my head at his expression. He really had lived under a rock. _It's a cellphone! Hello!! _I answered it.

"hey Emmett, I'll take Rose shopping. You have fun." Alice's voice came in a rush and she ended the call before I said a word. _Oh well at least I'm saved._

I stopped running while Edward looked at my cell. _Man, what's next, didn't he know what video games are?_

"I don't" he answered.

My eyes had popped out. "what did you do until now?" I exclaimed.

He shrugged "hunted" the answer sounded like the most obvious thing in the world.

_No wonder you hate your life._

He growled and try to attack me. I easily hooked his arms behind his back and restrained him. _Whoa, relax, I'm just saying._

He relaxed after a few seconds, I let go of him.

He turned around and I looked him in the eye. _You really didn't live did you? _I heard his teeth clench and he looked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Will Happen Chapter 10

Edward POV

I wanted to lie to him. Tell him I am perfectly fine. Nothing happened to me. Nevertheless, it would still be a lie in my heart. How can I make someone else believe when I do not believe it myself.

I huffed and sat down on the ground.

_What happened to you man, honestly._

I looked at the sky admiring the pure cloud. Why did I feel like talking? I do not have any idea. "When I got changed I heard voices, too many voices. It was like bees in my ears accept no one was looking at me. No one was in front of me. I heard voices and saw images, but I could not see anyone. No one was there for me, or with me. I kept thinking about my parents, my life. That just ended with the first human I killed. He was a thieve, I killed him outside of the jail." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why did this happen to me?" I asked myself.

"Because of your mom." Emmett shrugged.

I stared at him. Where did my mother come in this discussion? "How would my mother be a reason?" I enraged he mentioned my mother. She was the most loving person I had in my life.

"Your mother is the one who said to change you, actually. Carlisle could not say no especially when it was her last wish. She actually figured out what Carlisle was." He answered thoughtfully.

I lost it then, he was lying. My mom would not know how monsters are. She could not wish me this. I hissed at him and attacked. He did not fight me; he restrained me by bending my arms behind my back. I fought hard to remove hard to remove my wrists from his grip, but he tightened his hold until I stopped fighting against him.

_Calm down_….

I hissed at him in response.

"You know I could use Jasper's help in this. Obviously you have anger management problems." He chuckled while dragging me with him.

"Where are you taking me?" I growled.

"To shopping, mind reader. What do you think?" sarcasm dripped in his voice. "I'm taking you to the hotel, where Jasper will calm you down and Carlisle will tell you the same thing I said. The truth."

"No" I growled. "You're lying!" I hissed back.

"Sure I am…" he said. I could see in his mind, he was thinking of rolling his eyes.

Alice POV

I saw Emmett dragging Edward to the hotel. I wonder what I had missed. Because of Rosalie, I could not focus properly. I needed to get home, fast.

I turned toward Rosalie. "I'm going back to the hotel; you can finish the rest of the shopping."

Rose pouted at me, "but I didn't buy purses yet. Since when have you left shopping half way? Wait, what did you see?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

I smiled innocently. "Well you'll never know unless you came with me." I skipped out of the mall and ran at human speed to my car. Rosalie came after me, looking pissed off.

Esme POV

I was standing behind Jasper, making him search for ideas to renovate out new home in Portland. Jasper was just hitting keys on the keyboard just so I can let him off the computer. Both Emmett and he never helped any women on the computers. Both helped Carlisle with medical studies, but other "girlie" things as Emmett word it. They never helped unless we all made them. The screen was too sensitive, it would tweak from our cold touches, but Jasper and Emmett keep their hands only on the keyboard.

"Please, mom, please. This is really boring, can I go and play games now?" my son pleaded with me.

I sighed and nodded. Break my heart of love! Rose is right, I am too weak willed.

I heard Jasper start video games to play. I was about to shut computer when I heard the door open and someone hissing.

Carlisle POV

I sat in my hotel room, lost in my thoughts of my parents. Humans are just too weak to fight cancerous diseases; I shook my head, as if to clear it. I heard the door open wide and someone hissing. I ran to the hotel room's front door, to see Emmett, twisting Edward's arm and pulling him inside.

_What is he doing?_

"Emmett what is going on? Let go of Edward." I ordered.

"Wait up, JASPER! COME HERE!" Emmett yelled unnecessarily.

"He can hear you, you know, you don't have to scream!" Edward snapped while still struggling on Emmett's hold.

I shook my head at him. _He is the strongest vampire I have ever seen, Edward, stop fighting, he will let go. _Edward stopped struggling; Jasper was already standing by Esme who held a shock expression.

Jasper stood eyes popping out to Emmett "what are you doing Emmett"

Emmett did not let go of Edward. "Is Edward calm or mad?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows at him, while Edward stiffened. "He's mad."

"Okay, calm him down, I'll let him go." Emmett turned to me.

I shook my head in disapproval. "Emmett" I warned.

Edward started to fight Emmett's hold again, when I felt Jasper sent calm emotions around the room.

_Do not fight it Edward, it will only make the emotions stronger._ He did not understand how Jasper's powers worked.

Jasper came closer and placed his hands on Edward's shoulder. Edward stopped restraining and calm down instantly. Emmett released his arms.

"Edward! You came early!" I did not notice Alice and Rosalie standing by the door. Alice ran to Jasper and hugged him.

"Emmett how could you ditch me from going shopping!" Rosalie threw her purse at Emmett, who had a look of a guilty child.

"I'm sorry baby; I'll make it up to you." Suddenly he had a huge grin.

Edward gagged and shook his head in disgust. "Ugh! Stop thinking that! That's disgusting!" he exclaimed shuddering.

Alice and Jasper started laughing, while Esme and I exchanged each other knowing glances. I did have an idea of what Emmett was thinking, it was normal.

"You mean he thinks like that all the time! Stop! Ugh!" Edward shuddered again.

Edward's reaction was understandable. _He is lucky he was not here when Emmett broke his first bedroom in the night, with Rosalie. _

"Uh..." Edward shook his head while closing his eyes tightly.

_Oh, he heard that?_ Edward nodded his head, answering my unspoken question.

"Okay enough games! What is happening?" Esme stood next to me.

Edward stiffened and clenched his teeth. Emmett answered for him. "He didn't believe that his mom demanded, Edward being changed."

Edward growled at him at the same time, Jasper composed Edward again.

I sighed, I knew this was coming, "Emmett, Jasper, step aside, if Edward is angry, let him take it out. It won't help anyone manipulate his emotions."

Emmett and Jasper immediately stepped aside.

"Okay, I want everyone to leave the room, so I can speak with Edward one – on - one."

Emmett spoke up, "that wouldn't be a good idea, and this little has anger management problems." Edward scowled at him the words of "little man."

"I want to speak with him alone." Esme and Alice cut me off.

"I think Jasper should stay dad." Alice said while looking at Edward in a guilty way. Edward nodded toward her.

"Okay everyone please" I requested to my family. Everyone left the room besides me, my son, and Edward.

Esme looked at me worriedly. I knew she was troubled about Edward's reaction toward me. I gave her a reassuring smile while tranquil feeling came from Jasper. I looked toward him and he smiled sheepishly.


	11. Authors note

Hey my readers, srry I put this story on hold for time being. I am working on another story right now called Challenging Humanity. The link is on my profile.

Many of my reviews have complained about my grammar and spelling in Will Happen story so I decided to work on another one for right now and finish this later. I plan to redo this story, make it longer and better with error free. It is my first fanfiction so it took me longer to understand what is right and wrong. I have made many mistakes on this story so I plan to correct it and write it properly for everyone.

Yes, bella will come in the future, this is like a pre- twilight version. Later on Bella will come, with a new character. Her brother and later her cousin. I have the outline for this story already set. I am sorry to stop this story in the middle, knowing how much you hate it but I could only focus on one story. I hope later on when I finish the one I am working on I will keep up this story. I promise to all my readers and writers. Plus, I have over 1,000 hits for this story so I will get back to Will Happen, again.

My recent story summary Challenging Humanity---

Bella Swan is mute and new to Forks High School. Edward Cullen is the popular, but sweet, captain of the Varsity team. Bella hides away from attention, but what happens when she catches the eye of the captain and his friends? AH AU CANON


End file.
